


That XX

by saranghaetae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Smut, happy wonwoo day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaetae/pseuds/saranghaetae
Summary: { oh, i hate that you don’t understand mei hate all this waitinglet go of his hand (break it off with him)when you’re sad, i feel like i’m dying }





	That XX

**Author's Note:**

> written in honor of jeon wonwoo's 21st birthday
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bL4DcyG1OEI
> 
> based (roughly) off of that and 'geu xx' by gdragon, i 100% recommend watching it if you havent

_Stupid bastard. You're a stupid bastard, Wen Junhui._

Minyu remembers the first time he witnessed Junhui cheating on his best friend. He was walking down the street after a particularly frustrating day at the cafe, wanting nothing more than classical music and sleep. He turned a corner though, and tried to surpress his anger at the sight before him. Wen Junhui, Wonwoo's boyfriend of  _two years_ , was slipping a silver promise ring off of his finger and wrapping his arms around someone else. A short girl with thick black hair that ran down to her waist, red lips, and diamond stud earrings was singlehandedly ruining Wonwoo's life without him knowing it. And Mingyu was infuriated.

He remembers how fast he sprinted away from the scene, instinctively heading towards Wonwoo's apartment. He ignored the looks he got as he swept through the entryway of the complex, mind racing because  _holy shit, he's cheating on my best friend. The best friend that I've been in love with since middle school._ Mingyu remembers bursting through Wonwoo's door, fiddling with the key his best friend gave him so many months ago. "Wonwoo," he called, heart pumping faster than it ever had before. His eyes softened visibly as the shorter male appeared in front of him, inviting smile resting upon his features.

"Mingyu! Why does it look like you've just run a marathon?"

"Junhui's cheating on you."

Wonwoo's face then twisted into one of amusement, and he threw his head back, thinking nothing of Mingyu's words. "Ha-ha," he breathed, cocking an eyebrow. "Funny joke. I know Jun would never do that to me."

"Wonwoo, I'm not kidding."

"And I'm not either. I trust him, Mingyu. You must have seen someone else."

Mingyu's breathing slowed, taking in what Wonwoo just said.  _He's wrong. I know that promise ring._ Instead of voicing his opinion though, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to hurt him, so he played along with it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure I did. Sorry for overreacting." A very fake smile graced his lips, heart skipping a beat when Wonwoo smiled back.

_I'll lie for you. I love you. I'm sorry._

 

The next day was worse than the one before. Mingyu remembers how Wonwoo held Junhui's hand, the one with the silver promise ring on it, completely oblivious to the fact that his partner took that ring off his finger less than 24 hours ago. Mingyu held back a scowl. As long as Wonwoo was happy, he could be happy too. He could pretend that everything was okay, and that he hadn't been waiting for ten years for Wonwoo to love him back. Mingyu was good at acting.

 

The second time he saw Junhui cheating was worse than the first. He was on his way to work this time, earbuds in his ears and his thin autumn jacket flapping along with the wind. It was unusually crisp for September, and Mingyu was questioning why he didn't just take the bus instead of walking. Too late, though. As he walked past an alleyway, a faint whine reached his ears. Curious, he turned his head to the right, pupils dilating as he experienced the guilt of watching Junhui betray Wonwoo.  _Again._ The same short girl was pressed against a brick wall, skin glistening due to sweat. Junhui was sucking a bright red hickey onto her collarbone, muttering profanities that Mingyu could hear all the way from the sidewalk. 

Mingyu narrowed his eyes at Junhui's hand, clenching his fists when he realized the promise ring was gone.  _Bastard, bastard, bastard. Why Wonwoo? He doesn't deserve Wonwoo. He doesn't love Wonwoo like I do._

And before he knew it, he was taking shaky steps forward, moving towards the cafe he worked at and trying to push the image out of his head. Wonwoo was happy with Junhui. Everything would be fine. He didn't need to know that Junhui was cheating on him. That would only hurt him more, and Mingyu couldn't bear to see Wonwoo sad. 

It took Mingyu at least two hours to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

 

The third time he saw Junhui cheating was he last time he'd have to witness it. He had an arm slung around Wonwoo's shoulder, laughing airily as his best friend tripped over his own feet. The sidewalk had a thin layer of snow, as it was late October now. Mingyu was glad to have Wonwoo to himself; no Junhui to worry about, and he could brush his fingers along the other's hand if he wanted to. Wonwoo had such nice hands. His fingers were lithe and thin, beautifully crafted in Mingyu's opinion. His palms were sturdy, yet soft, and Mingyu loved to hold them when he had the chance. 

During his praise of Wonwoo's hands, Mingyu didn't notice that the other had stopped walking.

"Wonwoo?" he questioned, following the shorter's gaze. His pupils were blown wide as he realized what was happening before him. It was Junhui,  _Wonwoo's shitty cheating boyfriend,_ heatedly kissing the girl with long hair. Of course he had to find out like this. Before he realized what he was doing, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into his chest. Thick tears were already rolling down the older man's cheeks, his beautiful chocolate eyes puffy and red. Mingyu's hands clenched on impulse. He was going to kick Wen Junhui's ass. Wonwoo was sobbing into his black t-shirt at this point, mumbling about how much he loved Jun.  _Jun didn't even realize that Wonwoo was five meters away from him, crying. What a fucking asshole._

"Wonwoo, I'm going to beat his ass. Stay here."

The shorter man sobbed harder, weakly pounding his fist against Mingyu's shoulder. "No, no," he cried, looking up. "Please don't. I.. I just wanna go home."

Mingyu's heart was slowly breaking at the sight of his best friend. He unclenched his fist, instead bringing his arms up to wrap them around the small of Wonwoo's back. He rested his head on top of Wonwoo's, sighing audibly. "Okay," he muttered, voice muffled by the shorter boy's hair. "Let's go home." He grasped Wonwoo's trembling wrist and led him away from the alley, back towards his apartment. Mingyu pulled Wonwoo along with him as fast as he could, out of breath by the time he reached his door. His sweaty palms fiddled with the key before finally stumbling inside the apartment, his best friend still wrapped around him like he would fall apart if he let go.

 

\--

 

Mingyu cards his fingers through Wonwoo's thick black locks, encouraging words falling upon deaf ears. The other male stopped listening ages ago, preferring to wallow in self pity silently. An hour ago, his life fell apart. An hour ago, he found his soulmate cheating on him. An hour ago, he lost his will to listen anymore.  _Jun's your boyfriend,_ he tells himself, blinking away more tears.  _He loves you. He loves you. He was just drunk, he was just confused._

Eventually, Mingyu pulls Wonwoo out of his self-destructive thoughts, cupping his tear-streaked face in his hands. "Hey-" he begins, face contorting into surprise when Wonwoo interrupts him.

"Fuck me."

The taller male splutters, blinking rapidly as he tries to take in what he just heard.  _Fuck me?_   _Coming out of Wonwoo's mouth?_  He tries to calm his breathing as Wonwoo sits expectantly beneath him, curled into Mingyu with an absolutely destroyed state of mind. 

"No, Wonwoo," Mingyu eventually mutters, moving his hands away from the other's face. "You're not thinking straight right now."

"But I  _am,_ Mingyu. Please. I need this."

"No."

"But Mingyu-"

" _I'm not going to be your fucking rebound, Jeon_ _Wonwoo_!"Mingyu roars, startled by the tone of his own voice. His eyes give away a silent apology to Wonwoo for the sudden outburst. "You haven't even talked to Junhui yet. This isn't happening."

Wonwoo snaps, then, tears streaking down his face once again. "Mingyu," he whimpers, holding onto his arm like a lifeline. "It's not like that. I just.. I need to forget about him. I'll talk to him later. Just- just, please?"

Mingyu shakes his head, trying to ignore the way his heart beats faster once Wonwoo cries again. They're friends, nothing more. They'll never be anything else. Wonwoo is dating Junhui, Junhui loves Wonwoo.  _This is all a dream. This is all a dream._ Wonwoo will never love Mingyu like Mingyu loves him. He's high on shock, he's in pain. Don't be pulled in.  _Don't do it._

"Only if you give me your full consent."

"Yes, Mingyu, God yes. Please fuck me. Fuck the pain away. I want you to.  _I need you to._ " Whispered words tumble out of Wonwoo's mouth, the tears dribbling onto Mingyu's exposed neck.

"I- I don't want you to forget," Mingyu responds, voice cracking on the last syllable. "It needs to be special."

"Special? You've.. you've thought about this?"

"Wonwoo, I've loved you since grade eight. I love you. I think about it every day."

Wonwoo only cuddles further into Mingyu, sighing with each breath. "I know, Mingyu. I know you do. Please make love to me."

Pushed over the edge, Mingyu crashes his lips into Wonwoo's. They're so soft, so sweet and innocent, even though Mingyu knows that Junhui has tainted those lips. It doesn't take long for Wonwoo to part them, the smallest whine ripping itself out of his throat. The kiss is filled with pure  _need_ , passion and lust clouding the air around them. Mingyu lets himself explore Wonwoo's mouth, tongue tangling with the latter as he pushes deeper. He's wanted this since he was fourteen years old; finally,  _finally,_ it's happening. A string of lewd noises fall past Wonwoo's lips as they pull away to breathe, and Mingyu is certain that he wants to hear them again. He tugs on Wonwoo's hair this time, pulling his head back and leaning in for another kiss. The taste is addictive, and Mingyu can't let go.

Mingyu tugs Wonwoo's jacket off of his shoulders and hurries to unbutton his blue flannel, silently cursing the other for wearing the garment. It takes too long to get off, and by the time Mingyu is finished with the buttons, Wonwoo is whining in his arms. "Please," he begs, pointing at his neck. "Mark me."

He doesn't need to be told twice, moving to the silky expanse of Wonwoo's neck. His adam's apple bobs slightly as he sucks in a breath, sighing as Mingyu sucks a dark red hickey onto the space underneath his chin. He plants another in the dip of his clavicle, and another right next to his jugular, before moving to take off his own tearstained t-shirt. He pats his thighs as an open invitation, gesturing towards the door to his bedroom. "I'm not fucking you on my couch. I'll carry you."

The shorter quickly wraps his legs around Mingyu's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Mingyu grabs the underside of his thighs and carries him through the hallway, kicking open the door to his room before throwing him unceremoniously onto the mattress. His eyes greedily drink in the sight of Wonwoo's untouched torso, aching to please him. Mingyu leans forward, thrusting a knee in between Wonwoo's legs before latching on to his upper chest. He sucks more hickies there, pecking each one before moving back up to capture Wonwoo's lips. He moves his knee slowly, creating a circular motion that drives Wonwoo- and his throbbing lower regions- insane. Mingyu pulls away from the open-mouthed kiss with a string of spit connecting them, and he would find it disgusting if it were anyone else. He groans as he moves southwards, trailing butterfly kisses down to Wonwoo's navel. He tugs at the hem of the older's jeans, looking up at him for permission.

"Take it all off," Wonwoo moans, pointing to Mingyu's clothes as well as his own. "Wanna see-  _mmmph,_ you."

Mingyu clicks his tongue and smirks, taking as long as he can to remove the rest of their clothing. "Not so fast," he murmurs, silencing Wonwoo's moans with more kisses. His fingers drag Wonwoo's pants down at an infuriatingly slow pace, instead focusing on his soft lips. Mingyu takes the older's lower lip in between his teeth, pulling it back and releasing the flesh before leaving a peck on his chin. He pulls Wonwoo's jeans down past his knees, holding back a smirk as Wonwoo's thighs tremble. Sliding them fully off of his body, Mingyu tosses them across the room and runs his palms across the pureness that is Wonwoo's legs.  _So thin and untouched._ He softly runs his nails down the underside of Wonwoo's thighs, reveling in the fact that he just arched his back off the bed. 

"Stop teasing," Wonwoo drawls, bucking his hips forward in the direction of Mingyu's hands. "Please just touch me, or- or finger me, or  _something._ " Mingyu yanks Wonwoo's boxers down in one swift movement, nearly giggling as they catch on his ankles. He throws them across the room in a similar fashion to his jeans, eyes widening at the beauty before him. Wonwoo's face is flushed red, a thin arm strewn across his forehead as he breathes heavily in response to Mingyu's touches. His neck and collarbones are splattered with love bites, chest heaving as he moves a hand down to wrap around his cock.  _And how pretty that is._ Mingyu doesn't hesitate to lean down and press a kiss to the head, tongue collecting any precome that made itself present. He moves Wonwoo's hand away, looking up at the man and shaking his head. He's determined to please Wonwoo on his own. 

Moving his lips once again to meet Wonwoo's, Mingyu realizes how much he wants this. How long he's waited to have Wonwoo to himself. And even though he can't quite say that Wonwoo is his yet, he can definitely say that he's more important than Junhui.

It feels so good.

The taller trails his lips down to Wonwoo's chest, where he licks a stripe to the older's navel. Wonwoo shivers in the wake up Mingyu's tongue, relishing in the feeling of wet heat. He'd prefer to have that tongue somewhere else, though. He bucks up into Mingyu's clothed cock, holding in a whimper at the sheer taste of friction. Mingyu then roughly grabs his hips, pressing them down into the mattress and tutting into Wonwoo's ear. He nibbles at the lobe, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the shell. "Bad boys don't get rewarded," he whispers, hands trailing down to Wonwoo's thighs. "If you can't keep your hips still, then I will." Mingyu's voice is dripping with authority, and Wonwoo vehemently attempts not to whine at the tone. He stills his hips, earning a smirk from the younger as he moves back down to Wonwoo's aching dick. Mingyu offers a kittenish lick to the tip, which has Wonwoo keening. 

"Please, please, please," Wonwoo moans, lips slicked with saliva. his knuckles are buried deep in the black duvet, burning white from the pressure. Mingyu sighs, finally giving in and moving even further down to the older's thighs. He pushes them apart, grasping the left one in his palm and pressing his lips to the inside flesh. Mingyu pulls the skin into his mouth, sucking yet another love bite. 

Before Wonwoo realizes what's going on, he feels Mingyu's warm tongue pressed against his hole, and he almost comes right then and there. The taller prods lightly at his entrance, before fully dipping his tongue into the wet heat, and Wonwoo's pretty sure this is what heaven feels like. He still keeps his hips grounded to the bed, the pit of his stomach burning in blind arousal. Mingyu still feels a nagging feeling in his gut, ignoring it for the time being. He just needs to make Wonwoo forget for now.

The guilt can come later.

Mingyu delves his tongue deeper, his fingers leaving imprints on Wonwoo's legs as he grips them for support. The slurping sounds filling the room are nothing short of erotic, but Wonwoo's sudden high-pitched mewls are even dirtier. Mingyu's mouth works magic. Wonwoo entangles his hands in the taller's hair, looking for purchase to distract himself from the immense overstimulation. After a few moments, he taps the back of his neck, signaling that he's ready to go further.

The younger gives Wonwoo's rim one last lick before lifting his head, only to lean back down and kiss the shorter male again. His hands slams on the top of his night table as he grasps for the drawer, pulling it open and scrabbling his fingers around in search of a bottle of lube. It's found not long after he starts looking, and Mingyu disconnects their lips to drizzle it over his fingers. As he lets it warm up, his hands return to the drawer to look for a sheer plastic packet. 

His heart starts beating at a hundred miles per minute when he can't find one.

Shit, he forgot to buy condoms last week. 

Mingyu blinks down at Wonwoo, eyes blown wide. The older cocks an eyebrow, chest still heaving and his legs spread beneath the taller man. He looks absolutely fucked out, and Mingyu just sits there for a moment enraptured by the sight.

"I don't have any condoms," he breathes, a grimace making itself present on his lips.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, wrapping his legs around Mingyu and pulling him closer. "I don't give a flying fuck. You're clean, I know _I'm_ definitely clean. Plus, I've been told that I look pretty with cum running down my thighs."

He wants to shudder at the mental image. Wonwoo, with his pale, milky skin, covered in absolute  _filth-_ it's orgasmic, literally.

"I know you're thinking about what I'd look like," Wonwoo continues, lowering his head back down to the mattress and throwing Mingyu a quick wink before shutting his eyes. He's so beautiful like this. "So why don't you just get on with it and fuck me."

Mingyu nods briefly, taking a deep breath. He leans down again, circling his lube-slicked index finger around Wonwoo's rim. He clenches a little before trying to relax, allowing Mingyu entrance. The younger slips his finger in, pushing and pushing until he's all the way down to the knuckle. Wonwoo hisses at the fleeting burning sensation before letting out a soft moan, encouraging Mingyu to continue. He thrusts in and out, making sure to crook his finger every so often to rub up against Wonwoo's walls. Before long, Mingyu's prodding his middle finger at the shorter's entrance as well, glancing up him for permission. 

The second finger has Wonwoo seeing stars. He lets out a guttural moan as he grinds himself down onto Mingyu's two digits, holding back a scream when he curls them. It feels so  _good,_ he feels so fucking full even though Mingyu hasn't even penetrated him yet.  _Junhui never could've done this._

"Mm,  _oh my God,_ M-Mingyu, please, please, I  _need_ _it,_ " he whimpers out in between thrusts, resisting the urge to touch himself. He doesn't need to be stretched out much; he almost enjoys the initial pain of being fucked. Two fingers is more than enough. Mingyu is hesitant for a second before he gives one last thrust and pulls his fingers out of Wonwoo's hole, nearly moaning at the sight of him clenching up over and over again. He pumps his length a few times before reaching over to pop the cap on the lube, squirting some out onto his palm and running his hand up and down his cock. 

His heart starts pounding again as he crawls up the bed, running his fingers over Wonwoo's ribs and lining himself up at his entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo doesn't hesitate when he looks up at Mingyu, a faint smile blossoming on his face. "I want you, Mingyu."

That's all he needs. "Alright," Mingyu mutters, leaning down to give Wonwoo a chaste kiss. "It's gonna hurt like a bitch. Hold on to me, baby." He guides Wonwoo's hands up to his biceps, encouraging him to dig his nails into the flesh if he has to. The other male doesn't even look nervous; like he's placed all of his trust in Mingyu's palms. He complies, though, wrapping his fingers around Mingyu's arms and admiring the toned muscle. 

Mingyu takes a deep breath, pecking Wonwoo's cheek before realigning himself. He pushes in slowly, not ignoring the way Wonwoo's eyes glaze over and he tenses up.  _Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to hurt him, oh God._ He moves at a torturously slow pace, suppressing his need to thrust into the warm, tight heat. Wonwoo takes a few shuddering breaths, a pained whimper tumbling out past his lips. His grip on Mingyu's biceps loosens a bit.

"Stop for a second, sorry I-" 

The taller doesn't let him finish, halting his movements and bending down to press soft kisses to Wonwoo's lips. He doesn't have any intention of hurting the male beneath him; he's loved him for too long. Mingyu moves one of his arms to comb his fingers through Wonwoo's soft hair, pushing the stray locks back and wiping away the glittering sweat on his forehead.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. Tell me when you want me to move."

Wonwoo hesitantly closes his eyes again, nodding and letting himself get lost in Mingyu's touch. Something about this is so distinctly intimate, so tangible, and he almost wonders why he never considered dating Mingyu. He knows that the younger has liked him for a long time- and Wonwoo feels guilty for basically stringing him along. It's not a nice thought to have when he's currently buried in his ass.

He feels himself adjusting to the girth, and Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu again. The taller is looking down at him with love in his eyes, holding himself up with sturdy arms and waiting patiently for the older. Once again, Wonwoo questions why he went after someone like Junhui.

"You can move. Go.. go fast. I want it rough."

Mingyu cocks an eyebrow, starting to move again. "You sure?"

"Yes,  _fuck,_ I'm sure, goddamnit. _Please,_  pound into me so hard that I don't remember my own name.

"You asked for it."

The younger pulls out, only to thrust back in with the most force he can muster up in this state. Wonwoo chokes on his own spit, letting out the most erotic noise that Mingyu has ever heard. Hell, he could listen to those moans for the rest of his life. He begins thrusting in and out at a punishing pace, ears flooding with the sound of Wonwoo's constant whimpers and cries. Mingyu's head falls back as he seizes the shorter's thighs, taking them with rough hands and wrapping Wonwoo's legs around his torso. 

He pushes out a groan as the sweet pain of Wonwoo scratching his biceps mixes with the feeling of him clenching around Mingyu's cock. It creates a dangerous cocktail, one that Mingyu never wants to stop drinking in. Wonwoo's lips are parted with saliva slicking the swollen redness, tongue caught in between his teeth as he tries not to mewl under Mingyu's touch. It's a difficult task- and Mingyu definitely doesn't want the older to hide his beautiful noises of pleasure.

"Harder, Mingyu. Harder."Words cascade from Wonwoo's tongue; he's trying to keep his composure as Mingyu snaps his hips against him and pounds harder, until he finally finds the other's prostate. Wonwoo can barely even think straight, his mind filled with cotton and his mouth suddenly dry. He lets out a strangled moan before gripping harder onto Mingyu's arms, arching his back and bucking up to meet the younger's harsh thrusts. 

Mingyu knows he's found Wonwoo sweet spot, angling his hips to hit his prostate over and over again. The older is scrabbling at his skin at this point, no doubt leaving marks that Mingyu will have to cover up later. He's lost in the pleasure of the man beneath him. All he can think is  _Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo._ The taller male lets a few stray groans spill past his lips, gaze unfocused as he decides to close his eyes. The sight of a completely wrecked Wonwoo is too much for him at this point, and if he has to look any longer he'll come right there. The older is already close, likely due to the agonizing amount of foreplay combined with Mingyu's fast pace. 

"I'm gonna- oh  _God,_ Gyu-"

Wonwoo nearly arches up off the bed, moaning Mingyu's name as ropes of white land on their chests. He's trembling against the duvet as he finally experiences his orgasm, clenching around Mingyu's length. All he sees is white, so engulfed in the pleasure that he doesn't even notice Mingyu's release.

The taller comes soon after him, chest heaving as he empties himself into Wonwoo. He pulls out quickly, rubbing the older's thighs as he watches his own cum trickle down the soft skin. Wonwoo wasn't lying; he looks absolutely beautiful like this. It makes Mingyu possessive. He never wants Junhui to lay a hand on him again- he doesn't deserve to see this.

Sitting up after a few moments, Wonwoo winces at the feeling of his incredibly sore behind. He won't be able to sit properly for a few days after coming that intensely; and so fast, too. 

"You good?" Mingyu murmurs, urging the shorter to lay back down. He plucks a tissue from his bedside table and wipes off Wonwoo's chest and legs, making sure to keep his touch gentle. He knows that it'll still dry on his skin, a reminder of what they've done until Mingyu eventually washes it off for him. Wonwoo sighs, a dazed smile blessing his features. After he's finished cleaning the male up, Mingyu tucks him in under the duvet, making sure he's warm and comfortable.

Wonwoo entangles his fingers with Mingyu's, pressing a kiss to the younger's hand. "Better than good. Thank you, Mingyu."

Mingyu nervously smiles back, not wanting this moment to end. He's about to shimmy off the bed before Wonwoo pulls him back down, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck and gesturing for him to get under the blankets. The taller complies, slightly confused as to why Wonwoo wants him to stay.

"I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings this entire time," Wonwoo begins, his eyes swimming with an emotion that Mingyu can't decipher. "I know how long you've loved me, and I was dumb for not talking to you about it. I'm gonna talk to Junhui tomorrow, and I'm gonna break up with him. I'm so sorry, Mingyu."

Shocked, Mingyu wraps Wonwoo in his arms. He clings onto his chest, tangling their legs together and rubbing his knuckles over Wonwoo's thin fingers. His eyes are glassy; before he starts crying, Mingyu buries his nose into Wonwoo's shoulder. It's a pathetic attempt at stopping his tears.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay."

 

 

 

_a/n;_

tbh i saw a bunch of people bashing smut writers today and i was very tempted to not post this but i've been working on this for over a month

i tried to make this as descriptive and realistic as possible, and i'm sorry if it made anyone uncomfortable

thank you sm for reading <3


End file.
